Black Magic
by stugie
Summary: Multiple AUs. Robbie will do anything to be with Cat. Cori.
1. Chapter 1

It's the first day back to Hollywood Arts from winter break, and Robbie and Rex are running late.

Robbie blames Rex for hitting the snooze button over and over _way_ too many times, but it's okay. It was his fault for keeping them up so late, fawning over every single one of Cat's videos on The Slap—_again_.

"Hey!" Rex yells as Robbie picks him up from the kitchen counter and starts for the door. "I wasn't finished eating my oatmeal!"

"There's no time!" Robbie snaps back, opening the door and kicking it shut with his foot.

"Aw, man! Now I won't function properly without my nutritional breakfast!"

"Tough luck!"

Robbie unlocks his mom's car and throws his bag in the backseat. He places Rex on the passenger seat, buckling him up. He then buckles his own seatbelt and begins the drive to school. If he doesn't hit any red lights, they'll only be five minutes late.

Of course he hits every red light on the way, so classes are already fifteen minutes in.

"Robbie and Rex! How lovely for you two to join us!" Sikowitz says, his voice boisterous as usual. He hops off the stage, leaving Beck and Tori to fend for themselves in front of the class. "Go on and have a seat, for we are about to view these two fine student performers execute an improv scene. So exciting!"

Robbie drops his bag next to his chair and plops down, sitting Rex on his lap.

"Robbie, give us a setting!"

"Football game," Rex says.

"Hey!" Robbie pouts. "I was going to say football game."

"Tough nuts," Rex replies.

"Okay, football game!" Sikowitz turns to Jade. "Jade, give Tori and Beck an identity."

"_Friends_," Jade says, stressing on the word. "Just _friends_."

Tori rolls her eyes.

"Okay, we have friends at a football game. Let's have a conflict!" Sikowitz bounces around before pointing to Cat. "Miss Valentine! If you will?"

Cat blinks. "Will what?"

"Give our peformers a conflict."

"Oh!" Cat smiles before it turns to a frown. "Unrequited love."

"I said just _friends_!" Jade yells.

"Hence why it'd be unrequited romance, Jade," Sikowitz says with a sigh. He looks to Beck and Tori. "All right my little sunshines, you two are friends at a football game, but one of you is in love with the other. But there's a twist I want to add! Tori you're the boy! And Beck! You are the lovely girl! Ha! So exciting!"

"May we start?" Tori asks, raising an eyebrow.

Sikowitz nods. "And action!"

Beck and Tori step closer to each other.

"I have to say," Tori starts gruffly, voice low, intently staring at the wall as if spectating, "I really appreciate you inviting me to this game."

"Yeah, well, I know how much you love the visiting team," Beck says in a high voice, smiling a little. It drops into a frown, a moment later. He turns to Tori. "I'm surprised you came actually."

"Oh, come on!" Tori yells at the wall, arms in the air. "How can you drop that pass! He practically handed it to you, man!"

Beck purses his lips. "Ooookay."

Tori glances at Beck for a second and then continues to keep her eyes on the wall. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said that I was surprised you came."

"What? Why?" Tori asks, still not looking at Beck.

"Well, the kiss..."

Tori slaps a hand to her forehead, her shoulders hunching. "Oh, jeez."

"I'm sorry if it still upsets you, but I really need to talk to you about this. It's been bugging me-"

"No, it's not that," Tori interrupts, lifting her head. She points to the wall. "The quarterback just got sacked."

Beck's gaze follow to where Tori's finger is pointing. "Oh, is that bad?"

"Uh huh. They're on defense now." Tori straightens up and finally turns to Beck. "So, you were saying?"

"The kiss," Beck repeats. He nibbles his bottom lip before continuing. "I haven't stopped thinking about it."

Tori's eyes widen. "I thought we weren't going to talk about it?"

"I know, but I can't hide how I feel anymore," Becks confesses, placing a hand on Tori's arm. "Somewhere a long the way I realized that I love-"

Robbie jumps as Cat abruptly gets up from her chair with a whimper and runs out of the classroom. Everyone stares at the door, when Tori jumps off the the stage and runs after Cat.

"What in the name of Nancy?" Rex asks, looking at Robbie.

"Shapiro!" Sikowitz calls out.

"Sir?"

"Can you please go retrieve Tori and Cat, please? There's still half the period left in class." 

"I'm surprised you know or even care about this," Jade says, "since it's usually us that's telling you something along those lines."

"Ah, Jade. Always a gank, aren't you?"

Jade scowls.

Robbie gets up and begins to walk out, when Sikowitz shouts his name.

"Yes?"

"Leave Rex. I think he'll really benefit from the next exercise: Silent Acting."

"Don't leave me!" Rex begs.

Robbie hesitates, but places Rex on the chair. "I'll be right back."

As he leaves, Robbie looks around the hallway for any sign of his two friends. He begins to walk, heading for the main hall. He hears them before he turns a corner. He halts, listening.

"Cat!"

"No!"

"Would you just listen!"

"Leave me alone, Tori!"

"Hey, don't make me drag you into the janitor's closet again!"

"I don't want to talk to you!"

Robbie tiptoes to the corner where the hallway branches off to all the first floor lockers. He pokes his head out, seeing Cat against Tori's locker, her head tuck into a shoulder as if she just wants to disappear.

"Cat," Tori says a bit more calmly, standing in front of the other girl. "Cat, please."

"I said I don't want to talk to you!" Cat yells, straightening up to her height. She steps to the left, which Tori copies. Cat steps to the right, which Tori matches again. Cat shifts to the left, which Tori moves for, but Cat quickly pivots to the right, catching the brunette off guard. Cat starts to walk away.

"Okay, fine! You don't want to talk?"

Robbie leans out further, watching Tori sprint over to Cat and spin her around, pulling her into a kiss. The redhead slips her arms behind Tori's neck, bringing the two closer as Cat reciprocates the lip lock wholeheartedly if her gasps are anything to go by.

And then it hits Robbie, his jaw dropping and his glasses fogging up.

Tori and Cat are kissing.

His crush, Cat. Kissing. Oh, God!

"_No_!" Robbie mouths. He steps away from his hiding spot to interrupt, but the next words stop him.

"I really do love you, Tori," Cat says between breaks of her lips against Tori's. "I know this wasn't our deal, but—"

"Cat," Tori cuts her off, pressing another heated kiss to Cat. She pulls back and grins. "It's okay. I mean, I'm not quite there yet, but if you can be patient—I want this. I want this more than I think I've ever wanted anything."

And then, Robbie sees Cat's smile, the one that always springs up when the sun is perfect or when her favorite song plays on the radio. The one that always knocks the air out of his lungs. The one that he's always wanted directed at him for once. He spins around and heads back to class with the intent on lying to Sikowitz that he couldn't find the two girls.

It's their problem if they miss anything.


	2. Chapter 2

As it turns out, Tori and Cat never went back to class, but they show up to lunch. They're not holding hands or anything, but the way they can't take their eyes off each other and keep giggling is making Robbie sick.

"What is up with you two?" Jade asks, her words cutting and to the point.

Beck looks up from his pizza and joins in on staring at the girls across from him and Jade. Andre does the same.

Cat giggles again, brushing the sleeve of her shirt to her nose. She glances around the table and asks, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Little Red," Andre starts, then takes a sip of his soda before he continues, "you were acting a little upset this morning before first period and then you kinda went all kooky and ran out of Sikowitz's class out of nowhere. And then Tori had to run after you."

"And now you're all sunshines and rainbow and kittens again," Jade says. "What's the beef?"

"I don't know," Cat answers, her eyebrows knitting in confusion. "What is the beef?"

"That's what I'm asking you," Jade says with annoyance.

"Hey!" Tori says a little too loudly, getting the table's attention. She plasters an awkward smile on her face and picks up the salt shaker for her fries. "I want to hear about Andre's trip to New Orleans."

"Yeah, how was your trip?" Beck asks.

"Oh, it was amazing!" Andre slaps his hands together in excitement. "My auntie and cousins showed me around the—"

Robbie tunes him out, chewing on a chip as he thinks about what he saw earlier today. He grits his teeth and his eyes narrow just thinking about it.

How could Cat do this to him? Doesn't she know he's perfect for her? Doesn't she know he's crushed on her since the sixth grade when they went to Hollywood Arts Junior Academy? Doesn't she know he's been here with open arms for her when no one even wanted to take her to that Northridge prom last year?

How could she?

"Robbie."

"Is he okay?"

"Robbie!"

Robbie shakes his thoughts away. He takes in the looks of concern from his friends.

"Are you okay?" Tori asks.

"I'm fine!" Robbie exclaims with a nervous laugh. "Why would you even ask that?"

"Because you're suffocating your chip bag," Beck says.

Robbie drops the bag onto the table. He wipes his hands on his pants.

"Finish your story, Andre," Jade says. She folds her arms across her chest and leans into Beck. "I want to hear about this "magic voodoo stick" your Aunt gave you."

Andre waves her off. "Nah, it's silly. I don't believe in that stuff."

"Jade does," Beck states, picking at a pepperoni.

"Of course you do," Tori says to Jade as if it all makes sense.

"Her family is viking," Cat throws in.

Silence takes over the table as they all look at Cat.

"What'd she say?" Rex asks, laying against Robbie's bag.

Andre rubs his forehead, thinking. "Viking?"

"Wiccan," Jade says, shaking her head. "My mom's family comes from a bloodline of Wiccans."

"So you really believe in magic?" Tori asks, wielding a french fry. She dips it mayo and takes a bite.

"To an extent." Jade closes her lunch container, still leaning into Beck. "I believe it exists."

"Magic doesn't exist," Robbie interjects. "It's scientifically impossible."

Cat splays her hands out on the table. "But we have magicians?"

"Not that type of magic, Cat. She's talking about witchcraft."

Cat gasps, turning her head into Tori's neck. She mumbles, "That's scary stuff. I don't like it."

Robbie watches as Tori places one hand on Cat's back, the other slipping through long, red hair. The brunette drops her head to the girl's shoulders, her lips moving but she's too quiet to hear.

Robbie doesn't think he wants hear what she's saying anyway.

He stiffly turns to look at Andre. "So, voodoo magic stick?"

"Yeah," Andre says, lifting his backpack and setting it on the table. He unzips the bag and pulls out a worn and battered stick. "My auntie says that this stick can make any wish come true."

"You wave it around or something? Like a wand?"

"No, you're supposed to say a wish and then break it." He shrugs. "It's just going to end up on my shelf as a souvenir really."

Jade straightens up in her seat and grabs the item out of Andre's hands, ignoring his "Hey!" She rubs her hands on the stick from tip to bottom, as if trying to get a feel for it. Her body gives a slight shudder and she drops the stick onto the table.

"The magic is freakishly strong in that thing," Jade says darkly. "Gives me goosebumps."

Andre laughs. "It's just a stick, Jade."

"ATTENTION STUDENTS!"

Cat jumps, knocking her head against Tori's.

"Ow," Tori says, grimacing. She presses a hand to her temple.

Cat rubs Tori's shoulder. "I'm sorry!"

"ATTENTION STUDENTS! MY NAME IS TRINA VEGA!"

Robbie looks up at the balcony above them. His eyes squint at the glare that streaks across his glasses from the sun.

"I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I AM PERFORMING A SEQUAL TO MY HIT ONE-WOMAN SHOW, "TRINA!" I TITLED IT "TRINA, AGAIN!"

"Why is she just yelling?" he asks.

"Lane took away her megaphone privelages," Tori says, still nursing her head.

"And yet, she still can manage to annoy the entire population here at lunch." Jade sighs. "I think that's her only talent."

"I WILL HAVE SINJIN HAND OUT THE FLYERS WHILE YOU ENJOY YOUR LUNCHES! THANK YOU! LOVE YOU!"

"Oh, thank God," Jade mutters.

Robbie starts on his chips again when he hears "Sinjin look out!" He looks up and sees Sinjin trip over Trina's foot, the box of flyers in his hands flying all over the asphault. Sinjin falls, but ends up rolling down the stairs. Everyone gets up and rushes for him.

Robbie stands and goes to grab Rex, when his eyes land on the voodoo stick. Without a second thought, or any thought at all, he picks it up.

"I wish Cat had ended up with me instead."

The wood surprisingly snaps easily into two.

"Hey, that's Andre's stick!" Rex calls out.

"Shut up!" Robbie harshly whispers.

He waits for a moment.

Nothing.

Robbie groans and quickly throws the broken stick into the trashcan, picks up Rex, and heads over to the crowd.

Turns out Sinijn came out of the fall in one piece.

"That's so lame," Jade says, shutting her locker door.

"Don't be mean," Tori scolds.

"Ha!"

Tori shakes her head.

"Besides, that was the most exciting thing that happened today," Andre says, putting books into his backpack.

"What's the most exciting thing that happened today?" Cat asks, walking up to the group.

She brushes by Robbie and Rex and stands next to Tori.

"Sinjin falling down the stairs."

Cat giggles. She blushes a little and says, "Not to me."

Robbie always thought Tori's smile was pretty. Now he just wants to cover it up with duck tape.

"I seriously wonder why I hang out with you people," Jade says, grabbing Beck and walking off.

"You know, I still can't believe someone stole my stick."

Cat nods. "I'm sorry, Andre."

"No sweat. I mean, it _was _just a stick."

"Well, since the day is done, I have to get going," Tori says. "My mom wants me home by three-thirty today."

Andre frowns. "Why?"

"She wants to take the Christmas decorations down before our neighbors come over for dinner."

"Do you think you have time to walk me to my bus?" Cat asks with bashful smile.

Tori grins. "Always."

"Always," Robbie says in a whiny voice, mimicking Tori from earlier.

"What is wrong with you?" Rex asks.

Robbie puts Rex onto the left side of the bed and lies down on the other side.

"I don't want to talk about it."

He rolls over and turns off the light.


	3. Chapter 3

When Robbie wakes up and puts on his glasses, he flips out as his eyes land on the time.

"Rex!" He shakes his best friend. "Rex! Did you snooze the alarm again?"

"Quit rattling me!" Rex yells, face forward on his pillow.

Robbie runs a hand through his hair in frustration, flipping Rex over. "We're going to be late for the second time in a row!"

"Well don't blame me," Rex says, "because I didn't do it."

"Whatever! We need to hurry!" Robbie frantically makes his way to the dresser, pulling clothes out. "Let's just hope we don't hit any red lights today."

"With your luck?" Rex snorts. "Please. Never gonna happen."

But it does.

And they're only five minutes late to Sikowitz's.

"Sikowitz isn't here yet either," Robbie says, grinning.

"You want a medal or something?" Rex turns his head to Robbie. "Because I don't care."

"Why are you so mean all the—"

"Robbie!" Cat squeals, throwing herself into his arms.

Rex screams. "Get this crazy off me!"

"Rex!" Robbie scolds, enjoying the warmth of the bouncy redhead against his body. He waits for Cat to let go because he's not _that_ dumb to do that on his own will. He's going to cherish however much time he can get with her pressed against him like this.

But the thing is? Cat's not stepping back at all. In fact, Robbie's pretty sure she's hugging him tighter.

"Separate! Separate! Separate!" Rex chants. "Or at least put me down!"

Cat pulls away, her cheeks turning rosy. "Sorry, Rex."

Robbie adjusts his glasses. "Not that I mind, but what's with the bear hug?"

"It's a cat hug!" Cat giggles. "And why wouldn't I hug my boyfriend?"

"Whoa," Beck says, turning his head to them from his seat. "Boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Rex exclaims.

"Boyfriend?" Robbie repeats.

"We get it!" Tori snaps, slumping into her chair. She doesn't look at them.

Cat kisses Robbie on the cheek with a giggle. And then she smiles that smile and Robbie can't breathe.

"Will you walk me to my next class after, Robbie?" she asks.

Robbie nods and Cat skips to her seat.

"What the heck was that?" Rex asks.

Robbie frowns, sitting down.

"I-I don't know."

"Where's Jade, Beck?" Tori asks.

"I don't know." Beck picks up his phone, going through it. "She hasn't responded to any of my texts or picked up my call this morning."

"And where's Andre?" Robbie questions.

Tori turns around, making Robbie gape. The girl looks as if she hasn't slept for days if the bags under her eyes are anything to go by. But it's the glare that she's giving him that really throws him off.

"He missed his flight so he's staying in Louisiana for a couple more days."

"But he was here yesterday," Robbie says, confused.

Tori and Beck give him a strange look.

"Are you feeling okay?" Beck goes over to him and places the back of his hand on Robbie's forehead. "You feel fine."

Robbie slaps at his hand as Sikowitz enters the class.

"Everyone, in your seats please." Sikowitz waits for all to be seated. He smiles. "I hope everyone had a good winter break! Now, since it's the first day back, we need to get all of you pumped up for acting again!"

Robbie furrows his eyebrows. "First day back?"

"Seriously, did you hit your head or something?" Tori asks, looking at him again.

"Don't be mean to him, Tori," Cat says, frowning. "He's my boyfriend and I'm your friend. It's not nice to be mean to your friend's boyfriend."

Tori looks at her for a moment, biting her lip. She turns back around in her seat and folds her arms.

"I'm so confused right now," Robbie whispers to Rex.

"Tell me about it," Rex says.

"Anyway, I've decided that we will do improv for the entire period to get our creative juices flowing." Sikowitz steps up onto the stage. "Any volunteers?"

Jade rushes in through the door.

"Ah, Jade. You're tardy and thus my first volunteer. You're my first tardy volunteer."

Sikowitz laughs at his own joke.

Everyone is surprised when Jade doesn't say anything—she being one to talk back usually. She just sits down in her seat and doesn't move.

"Jade?" Sikowitz tilts his head. "I'm picking you to be our first performer for an improv scene."

"No, thank you."

Every single person gasps. Even Rex.

"Did the Wicked Witch just say "_thank you_?" Rex asks.

Beck goes to feel Jade's head.

"You feel fine too," he says.

"Sorry," Jade says, "I woke up really out of it this morning."

"Did she just apologize too?"

"Rex!" Robbie covers his best friend's mouth. "Shush!"

Sikowitz taps his chin. "Okay, well, Eli and Cat, please come on up!"

As Cat and Eli go to the front, Jade looks over her shoulder and stares at Robbie curiously.

And that's how class goes on for the rest of the period.

"What the Nelly is going on?" Rex exclaims while Robbie puts his things into his locker for lunch.

"Andre's stick," Robbie answers, shutting his locker. He jumps, seeing Jade right next to him. "Were you standing there the whole time or something?"

"What did you do?" She takes in a deep breath. "I've felt it in the air ever since I woke up. I couldn't peg where it was coming from until Sikowitz's class. It's all over you, like you're the center of it."

Robbie chuckles, a nervous habit. "You're creeping me out."

Jade shakes her head. "No, you're creeping _me_ out."

"Okay, well since we're creeping each other out, I'm going to leave."

Robbie starts to walk awat when Jade grabs his shoulder, stopping him. She retracts her hand as if burned.

"Magic is dangerous Robbie. Especially when you have no bloodline connection to it."

"Who said anything about magic?"

"It's reeking off of you!" Jade yells.

Robbie looks around at the students staring at them.

"Would you keep it down?" Robbie adjust Rex in his arms. "So what if I did do a little voodoo, huh?"

"Voodoo—" Jade pauses, shaking her head. "Robbie, that's black magic. In the wrong hands, especially in the hands of someone with no ancestry to it, it'll cause chaos. You need to fix it before something goes wrong if it hasn't already."

"Why do you care?" Robbie asks. "It has nothing to do with you."

"When something changes that shouldn't be, and by someone that has no magic in their blood, _everything_ changes." Jade scans the hall. "I'm sensitive to magic, I can sense it. Robbie, this will have consequences on everyone. And if the spell doesn't destroy you, others will step in to do it."

"Others?"

"Like I said, everything changed when you casted and will continue to change. No Elder is going to just stand by and let it happen."

Robbie rubs his temple. "Elder? You're Wiccan talk is confusing me."

"How'd you know that I was—"

"I'm reliving yesterday today."

Jade leans against a locker. "Elders aren't just Wiccan. They're the leaders of whatever magic clan they belong to. Robbie, I'm telling you, change it back and change it back now."

With that, Jade leaves.

"Do you believe her?" Rex asks. "Cuz she's crazy."

Robbie shakes his head. "I can't change it even if I _did _believe her. Andre's still gone."


End file.
